List of Quotes - Jin Kazama
Jin Intro *A swift approach decides the battle. *I don't have time for this. *I'm not capable of mercy anymore... *Prepare yourself... This is the end for you. *Our path is set down before us. Special Attack *Might is right! *I'll teach you the meaning of fear. Multi Attack *I'll take them all on. *I'll end things right now! *I will strike with precision! *I'll clean this place up! Victory *That was close. I must be more careful! *This is what happens if you challenge me. *That went pretty well. *I see I overestimated you. Xiaoyu Intro *I may not be good in school, but I never lose a fight! *I don't get it. C'mon, let's just get this over with! *Oh no, they look really tough! Special Attack *This should go well! *Phoenix Pose! *The battle starts here! Victory *Aiya, we won! *Ehem! I am quite strong after all! *Thank you, arigatou, xie xie! *Even Panda is stronger than you! *Do we have to keep going? I'm so tired... Paired Characters Intro *Jin: If you stand in my way, I will strike you down! *Xiaoyu: Especially if you stand in the way of Jin and I ♪ Victory *Xiaoyu: Jin, if you fight with hatred in your heart, you'll lose what it means to be human... *Jin: Defeating hatred with reason... That's the first step. *Jin: Someday I swear I will lift this curse from my blood... *Xiaoyu: I'll help too, Jin. Everything's going to be okay! *Jin: Not bad. Those were some nice moves back there. *Xiaoyu: Of course! I'll stop you if anything happens. Solo Characters Alisa Intro Alisa: A special attack must have a name. It’s the rules! Xiaoyu: Huh? Okay, then how about…Phoenix Pose! Jin: If you’re going to say it, you might as well use the real name. Victory Alisa: We did it. Good job, refrigerator! Jin: Huh? What are you talking about, Alisa? Xiaoyu: Hee hee, a warm refrigerator. Arthur Intro Xiaoyu: If the battle gets to crazy, Jin might lose control of his Devil Genes... Arthur: Even if he should lose control one million times, it doesn't matter as long as we win in the end. Jin: I'll show you I can keep it under control at least that much. Bahn Intro Bahn: You said you go to Mishima Polytech. That means we're all in high school, right? Xiaoyu: We're in different grades, and to be honest you don't look like you're in high school. Jin: A lot of people don't look their age these days. Victory Bahn: That's that! These iron fists of mine are something, eh? Jin: Heh, you've still got a ways to go, Bahn. Xiaoyu: At least from our perspective ♪ Batsu Ichimonji Intro Jin: Batsu, have you ever thought of getting a new uniform? Batsu: Give me a break! You sound like my school’s moral committee. Xiaoyu: It’s not like you have any room to talk either, Jin. Victory Batsu: How about we have a friendly competition between our schools next time? I'll call the guys from Pacific too. Xiaoyu: Hey, that's not a bad idea. It could be fun. Jin: There's no telling how many people could get injured, either. Bruno Intro Jin: Heh, there sure are a lot of weird detectives around. Bruno: I heard in Hong Kong there's even a cop who spends most of his time rolling around on the ground. Xiaoyu: I think I might know who you're talking about... Devilotte Intro Devilotte: You know, Jin, I wouldn't mind rebuilding you as a monster with beam vision. Jin: Sorry, but I'll pass. Xiaoyu: Yeah, beam vision... That would be pretty cool! Flynn Intro Jin: So you wield “ki” as well as a sword? Flynn: Can’t all of you martial artists do the same? Xiaoyu: Not every fighter is the same, you know! Heihachi Intro Xiaoyu: Whoa, your hair is black again, grandfather…! Heihachi: Just goes to show I’ve still got what it takes to beat you young kids! Gahahaha! Jin: Don’t encourage him! Victory Xiaoyu: We won! I guess the word for a time like this is... excellent. Yeah, excellent! Jin: ...Don't use that word. Heihachi: I agree. It only bring bad memories. Imca Intro *'Imca': Jin, do you bear the power of the devil? Xiaoyu: Don't worry about him. He never uses his power! Jin: Power that cannot be controlled is meaningless... For the time being. Juri Han Intro Juri: This one looks like it will be fun to crush. Let's do this! Xiaoyu: Jin, don't tell me you're fine fighting alongside such an obviously bad person? Jin: ...There are so many bad people around me, I'm surprised I'm not one myself. Victory Juri: Why do you hold back the power inside you? Jin: ...I won't rely on a power I can't control. Xiaoyu: Jin always seems to attract this type of people. Lady Intro Lady: If the power laying dormant in your body were to awaken… Jin: I know. If that happens… Xiaoyu: I’m going to stop you. Lindow Intro Jin: Your right arm…It looks like you bear the curse of the devil. Lindow: Sometimes things happen. You just have to deal with it. Xiaoyu: It’s not about the power, it’s about how you use it. Right, Jin? Neneko/Neito Intro Neneko: Mmm, Jin is so cool that Neneko just can't resist him, you know! Xiaoyu: I should warn you that Jin is very straight-laced. Not to mention way out of your league! Jin: I'm not a piece of meat, you know. Get ahold of yourselves. Rikiya Intro Rikiya: Jin Kazama. Can you restrain the evil energy within you? Xiaoyu: Jin's strong, so don't worry! I'm here too! Jin: Why am I alway surrounded by people who can't mind their own business? Sänger Intro *'Sänger': Infighting between family members is a sorrowful thing, Jin. Jin: Heh, it's part of everyday life for us. Xiaoyu: That's not something you want to get used to! Saya Intro Saya: Ooh, I can barely control the "Kitsune Genes" inside of me... Xiaoyu: Kitsune Genes?! Are those like the Devil Genes inside Jin? Jin: She's just playing with us. Don't take her seriously. Tron Intro Jin: What is it, Tron? Stop staring at me and focus on the fight. Tron: If I could get ahold of his DNA, I might be able to make a devilbot… Xiaoyu: You’re plotting something bad, aren’t you! Don’t do anything stupid! Ulala Intro Ulala: Jin, how about a few words for your family back home? Jin: My family...? What makes you think I'd have anything to say to them? Xiaoyu: Ulala! You might want to change the subject! Valkyrie Intro Xiaoyu: Valkyrie, can you use your heavenly powers to help Jin? Valkyrie: Jin, do you still bear the curse within your body? Jin: It's nothing that will go away anytime soon. I just have to live with it. Vashyron Intro *'Jin': Vashyron, make sure you keep an eye on Xiaoyu. Vashyron: Little Xiaoyu, eh? Why not? It looks like she's got a lot of potential. Xiaoyu: Just what type of potential are you talking about?!